No One Can Help You Now
by sunshine34567890
Summary: He took his knife and gently slid it down the back of her dress and stopped right above her butt. He took in a shuddering breath trying to control himself If I don't stop now, he thought, I'm going to have less fun than I want to have. I DO NOT OWN FROZEN
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN FROZEN

No one can help you now

Chapter 1

"Queen Elsa", yelled Hans. He raised his hand in front of him calmly "Don't become the monster they think you are"

She looked at him anger quickly melting fear in her eyes. Hans looked over to one of Weselton's men, and ran to him pushing up his arm so the arrow meant for Elsa missed and hit the ice chandelier causing it to fall. She looked up, gasped, and ran for it. She wasn't fast enough and was hit on the head with a big piece of ice.

The guards had scattered when the chandelier fell, when the ice settled Hans looked around and saw Elsa on the floor. "Go and make sure she/s okay" He said to the guard closest to her.

The guard knelt and held his knife in front of Elsa's mouth, Hans saw it fog over with breath, and let a sigh slip through his lips. "Alright, let's get everyone back to Arendale."

Two guards picked up Elsa and put her on Hans's horse and he carried her back to her castle.

When they got there, he carried her to the dungeon. He found some metal manacles that had cuffs to cover her hands and fastened them to the chains that were hanging from the wall. He made them tight enough so that she was hanging slightly higher than necessary but could touch the floor with her toes.

_She looks so peaceful _the prince thought as he looked at her face. He gently ran a finger down her surprisingly warm cheek, to her neck and then down the start of her dress. He walked around behind her and took off the long cape that was attached to her corset. He saw that the corset was laced with fine ice laces and smiled to himself. Taking out his knife he carefully slid his hand under the bottom of the tight piece of ice and made room for his blade. The ice broke easily, almost as if it wanted to come off. As he cut the last piece, he let the garment fall to the floor and took in the rest of the dress. He circled her slowly looking at the pale queen up and down. He finally decided that he would start with the back of the dress.

He took his knife and gently slid it down the back of her dress and stopped right above her butt. He took in a shuddering breath trying to control himself _If I don't stop now, _he thought, _I'm going to have less fun than I want to have. _He slid his knife down past the round of the queens' butt and stopped there. He sheathed his knife.

He went back to where he found the manacles and found a second pair with no coverings. He walked back to that pale woman's cell and had to hitch his breath. The woman was so beautiful hanging there. The pale blue dress hanging around her, her milky skin was inviting him to bite it and make it red. Her white blond hair falling down the side of her neck in its braid waiting to be let loose and pulled hard as he pounded into her tight pussy.

Hans shook himself and walked into the room with the manacles. There were chains on the ceiling in front of the pale figure, he attached manacles to the women's feet and lifted her into the air so that her butt fell out of the hole that he had cut. Once he had Elsa's feet secure, he got her to the right height so he could feel her hot pussy against his pants. He knelt and allowed himself to look at the beautiful pussy in front of him.

_The queen must have been hit really hard. _Thought the prince. He bit his lip and ran a finger up her lips. He jumped slightly as a sound came from the other end of the beautiful woman. He did it again with the same result. Smiling to himself he stood and unbuttoned his pants to let his throbbing cock breathe a little.

_Not yet _he thought to himself. He pulled out his knife again and went to work cutting the skirt of the dress off, starting at the cut he started so that if she were standing again, the dress would barely cover anything.

He lowered himself, face to pussy and let out a breath of hot air onto the queens' hot center. She shifted a little. Hans ran finger up and down her again as his other hand pulled his cock out of his pants. He was now so hard it was starting to hurt. He hesitated for a fraction of a second and shoved two fingers into her inviting pussy. The resulting gasp and moan he got from the pale queen was enough that his other hand gripped his cock and gave it a hard squeeze and long pull. He moved his fingers in and out of her hole and stroked himself slow enjoying the sounds she made.

He wasn't sure if she was still asleep or not, so he contented himself with adding a third finger and stroking himself faster at the loud gasp and moan he got in return. He shifted closer to her and lightly licked up and down her clit and moved his hand faster and the sounds she was making he took the pink clit into his mouth and bit it gently. That got him his first shriek and arch he did it again and moved his fingers as fast as he could his hand matching his pace on his rock-hard cock. He could feel his climax coming closer, but wanted to cum inside her when she was awake so he could see her face.

He could feel her walls tighten around his fingers and, abandoning his cock, ran his hand up the pale body and grabbed her breast tightly and massaged it roughly, pinching the nipple with every outward stroke of his fingers, and sucking her clit with every inward trust of his fingers. He heard her let out one last cock throbbing moan and tasted her cum as she clenched around his fingers. He pulled away from her and took his cock in the hand from her pussy and stroked himself roughly, moaning and cam quicker than he would have liked. His string of cum landed on the inside of her thighs and on her pussy. He stood up, admired his work, and left. He could wait until she woke up to get what he really wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Prince Hans the queen is awake" The prince thanked the guard and walked down to the queen's cell. When he got there, she was exactly where he left her. She was struggling, trying to get free. He could see the ice around the cover on her hands and the cuffs on her feet. He watched her for a time and could feel his cock twitch awake as he watched the muscles of her butt bunch and relax as she tried to lift herself up. He quietly walked to her, being sure to stay out of sight circling to where her head was.

Elsa was so intent on her task of getting free that she didn't notice when he walked up to the back of her head. She only stilled when he pressed his covered cock to the back of her head.

"You know my Queen; you really should pay more attention to your surroundings." she didn't answer. The rock-hard prince looked down into the scared women's face and grinned evilly.

"What do you want Hans?"

He reached down and ran his thumb along her jawline and down her neck. He closed his hand round the pale throat of the woman at his mercy and she let out a weak cry of surprise.

"What I want your majesty, is you. I want you to please me and only stop when I am dead. Until you choose to do so, I will take you by force. You will learn to love the things I can do to you."

Elsa looked at him, her face full of anger, fear, and defiance. He felt his cock twitch again and knew she did too. He let go of her neck and walked back around her. The prince reached up and disconnected her feet. He let them fall gently to the ground. Elsa let out a soft groan of relief.

Hans walked up to her and ran a hand up her thigh, she shuddered and whispered. "Hans please stop" he ignored her.

The prince lightly traced circles around the snow-white flesh of the queen's thigh as Elsa whimpered softly for him to stop. The dark prince chuckled softly and suddenly wrapped his hand around her neck quieting her. He ran a finger up and down the soft pink opening of the pale women's pussy. He could feel her quivering and shaking trying to make noises of disgust and whimpers of fear.

"You are going to love what I can do to you" he whispered in the pale ear. He bit down on the small bit of flesh and the queen let out a sharp cry. Hans grinned into Elsa's neck as he moved away. He took out his knife again and gently ran it down the arms of the dress and let it fall away, leaving Elsa naked. Her pale breasts heaved and her whole body shivered with the sudden rush of air as the rest of the dress fell to the floor

The prince shuddered and bit his lip hard as he examined every inch of the snow queen's body. He noticed the bite mark he left on the skin of the snowy neck. He circled her as she continued to whimper and beg him to stop before he did something he couldn't take back. He ran a hand down his pants and squeezed his cock hard. He kissed the snowy flesh of the queen's shoulders and neck biting every now and then and getting rewarded with a gasp and a whimper of pain. He circled in front of her again and took a breast into his hands. The queen let out a reluctant moan as Hans massaged and kissed the breasts. He bit and pulled on her nipples as she lets out whimpers and moans and "Please stop Hans! Hans please stop!" he continued to ignore her and bit her harder every time she said to stop.

Once her chest was as red as fire and she had stopped telling him to stop, he lifted her legs up around his waist. He unbuttoned his pants letting out his cock and trailed his tip over her entrance.

"NO!" shouted the queen and she pulled herself up using the chains. Hans slapped her hard and as she fell back down, he entered her and her scream and his moan tangled together. He pulled out slightly and slide back in she whimpered "Hans please stop it hurts! It hurts!" he moved again and bit her neck just below her ear. She whimpered and cried and he kept moving and sucked on that spot until slowly until she stopped whimpering.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Nobody"

Hans pulled almost all the way out and asked again, getting the same answer, he slammed back into her and moved faster. Asking again, and again, and again moving faster and faster until he felt her start to tighten around his cock. As he went on, he put his finger in his mouth and reached down and circled the queens other opening. She screamed her "no's" and he shoved his finger in the even tighter hole and let out a huge moan. He felt her cum as he started fingering her asshole.

He pulled out of her dripping pussy and she let out a gasp of pain. Holding her in the right spot he kept up his ministrations on her asshole she continued to sob in pain as the evil prince added two more fingers without warning he opened the whole wide and pushed his tip against it. Elsa jumped and as she did Hans pushed himself into her ass. Else screamed pulling at her chains to get away as Hans moved fast and hard watching the blood dripping from Elsa's pussy. He reached between their bodies and shoved four fingers into Elsa's pussy and moved them in the opposite rhythm so that as he was pushing into her ass he was pulling out of her pussy. Once she started moaning, he added the last finger and entered her all the way to his wrist. Watching this made him cum so hard he saw stars. He stopped for a moment and pulled out of her ass and started fisting Elsa so fast she looked like she was riding a pogo stick. He could feel her climax come close again and stopped. She let out a loud disappointed moan.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked again

She looked at him with hate in her eyes. "You" she whispered

"Who?"

"YOU" she shouted a let out a strangled moan as he moved his fist again. It only took a few more strokes for her to cum.

"Never forget it. No one can help you now my queen." he let her down gently and pulled his pants back up. "You can deny it as much as you want to everyone else. But you and Anna are mine. For good." he saw the fear and hate in her eyes and laughed as he left her cell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm going out again to look for Princess Anna" Hans told the four men. They all immediately started arguing. The doors slammed open revealing Anna hunched and shivering. She stumbled over to her prince and fell into his arms. The other people in the room all sighed and exited looking slightly amused as Anna tried to get Hans to kiss her. She quickly explained that an act of true love could stop her from turning into ice.

"So, I need you to kiss me. Please Hans kiss me. Save me"

He smiled and leaned in "Oh anna," he sighed "if only there was someone who loved you" he laughed and took off his gloves. He added more wood to the fire and looked at her darkly. "You and the queen are mine now. She has already given herself to me. Now it is your turn."

Anna looked as if someone had slapped her. She tried to stand but couldn't. Hans kept adding wood to the fire until it was roaring. He then took Anna's foot and dragged her closer to the flames. She let out a sigh of relief at the warmth of the flames.

"If you deny me, I will put the fire out and watch as you freeze to death." Hans hissed in Anna's ear. He pulled her into a seated position and sat behind her. He reached around and gripped her breasts through her dress with both hands. She let out a growl but didn't move. Hans let out a soft laugh and slid a hand down her flat stomach and pressed his hand to her core. She let out an involuntary moan.

He laughed softly in her ear "You sound just like your sister. I wonder if you will taste like her too." Hans took his hands away from Anna and started to untie her dress. When it came time for the skirt the prince simply took the knife in his hands once more and ever so gently ran the flat of the blade down Anna's body and bit his lip as she shivered and tucked the tip of the knife under the top of the skirt and cut all the way down.

Once Anna was naked, he sheathed his knife. The brown-haired princess tried to shift closer to the fire but Hans kept her where she was. He reached around her and gripped her breasts hard pinching and pulling the nipples. The princess moaned and arched back into him. Hans kissed and bit her neck and collarbone hard causing her jump and arch more. Hans slid his hand down once more and slapped her pussy. Hard. Anna let out a cry of pain and moved so fast that Hans couldn't stop her from biting his shoulder hard enough to bleed.

Hans yelled and slapped her across the face. She retaliated by trying to punch him. He caught her fists and pinned her down. He pinned her against the couch she was sitting on and unbuttoned his pants. He was so hard it hurt.

Anna struggled and kept her mouth shut. The prince pinched her nose and waited. When she opened her mouth to breath, he shoved his cock in.

"Now you are going to learn to love the things I can do to you." he said around the gagging noises coming from Anna. "if you bite me, I will stick your hand in the fire until it is nothing but bone. Nod if you believe me" Anna nodded, fear in her face. Hans grinned "Good. now suck" Anna didn't move "I said SUCK!" Hans pinched her nipples hard and pulled her hair so hard he felt some break off her scalp.

Anna started sucking half-heartedly. Hans growing impatient, gripped her head in both of his hands and started to fuck her mouth. He could tell she was having a hard time breathing, he didn't care. He was getting close to his breaking point, so he stopped balls deep in her mouth.

"Now my princess, you are going to get on all fours and I am going to fuck you until you are nothing but water. No one can help you now."

Anna started crying did as she was told. Hans knelt behind her and looked at her pussy. _God, I need to keep her from turning to ice so I can keep this pussy. There is no way I am giving this up _

He blew his hot breath on her core and Anna shuddered. It was taking all her strength to keep herself from just lying on the floor. Hans smiled and shoved three fingers of one hand in her pussy and three fingers of the other in her ass. Anna screamed in pain. Hans chuckled and started moving them in opposite directions. Once Anna was nice and wet, he took his fingers out of her pussy and ran his tip along her slit.

"Hans PLEASE NOOOO!"

He slammed right in and added a fourth finger to her ass. He pounded her hard. His fingers and cock moving in unison. He could feel her start to tighten as she moaned and cried into the carpet. He took his fingers out of her ass and wrapped her braids around his one hand, pulling her face out of the floor and rammed her harder. He took his other and wrapped it around her neck making her splutter and wheeze as he pounded. He felt her cum. He pushed her flat on the floor and flipped her over, rammed his cock back into her and went back to the pace he had before.

He took both of his hands and wrapped them around her delicate throat and strangled her until she looked like she was going to pass out. The sight of her like that made him come harder than ever and as he slowed, he kept choking her until she stopped moving. He stopped and stood looking at her laid out before him bit his lip again. _Yes, I think I might just have to let both of them live and fuck them when I please_. He turned and put more wood on the fire.


End file.
